


place your head on my beating heart

by nwh91



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, im not sure what else to write here, silly insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwh91/pseuds/nwh91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week after Myungsoo's uncle's funeral, Woohyun starts acting strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	place your head on my beating heart

The first time Sunggyu notices that something has changed is on a normal Saturday night – exactly one week after they went to Myungsoo’s uncle’s funeral. His boyfriend has decided to go visit his parents and thus, Sunggyu has found himself giving into the temptation of a night out with his friends.

He checks himself out in the mirror one last time before he leaves the bathroom to move towards the door, already running a bit late. However, he doesn’t even get to reach the door before he hears someone on the outside and a few seconds later he’s met with the sight of Woohyun in the door. Sunggyu cocks an eyebrow and watches in silence as the other man moves into the apartment and puts down a bag before he starts taking off his scarf and coat. Nothing really happens before he notices Sunggyu staring at him oddly and he responds with a similarly confused expression.

“What?” Woohyun asks as he bends down to pick up the bag once again, eyes on Sunggyu the entire act.

“What?” Sunggyu replies a little flatly but nonetheless takes a hold of the bag when the other hands it to him. He takes a look inside the bag and is only met with more confusion when he sees a few boxes of take away food. “I thought you were going to visit your parents tonight?”

Woohyun shrugs in response and offers his boyfriend a small smile as he moves past him further into their shared apartment. “Oh, yeah, I cancelled. They promised more snow tonight and you know I hate driving in this weather.” He points to the bag in Sunggyu’s hands before he continues. “I was thinking we could just stay in tonight so I bought us dinner.”

Sunggyu waits a moment before speaking again. “I made plans tonight, you know that.” _Plans_ that he was seriously late for by now.

“What plans?” Woohyun doesn’t turn to face him when he asks the question and Sunggyu knows that it’s not a coincidence.

“Drinking a few beers with Dongwoo and Howon and then maybe find a club, you know,” Sunggyu says, obviously impatient when he adds, “like we talked about this morning.”

Woohyun sounds a soft ‘oh’ and only turns to Sunggyu after he says, “I forgot.”

Sunggyu knows for a fact that Woohyun doesn’t lie very often. He knows this because Woohyun is a horrible liar and because Sunggyu after all their years together has become really good at reading him. This is why he knows that Woohyun is lying about forgetting his plans and he also knowsthat Woohyun knows that _he_ knows.

This is also why he doesn’t believe Woohyun’s words for even two seconds because the slightly nervous look on his younger lover’s face says it all.

“What’s wrong? You can come too, they’re your friends as well,” he tries but Woohyun is quick to purse his lips and he shakes his head as the only response.

Sunggyu sighs before he moves a little closer to Woohyun. “Is it because of what Dongwoo said last time? You know he was just—“

“It’s not that,” Woohyun cuts in sharply but immediately softens up when he speaks next. “I guess I was just hoping we could spend the night together, just the two of us.”

It’s obvious that something is bothering Woohyun but for once Sunggyu doesn’t know for sure what is it. He knows that if it really _is_ about a last week when they went out to drink after the funeral and Dongwoo admitted that he’d had a crush on Sunggyu back when they went to school, then _Sunggyu_ should be the one to be upset and not Woohyun. However, he doesn’t want to press it further because Woohyun usually isn’t one to be jealous so he probably just needs to calm down and then everything will be back to normal. And simply fact that Woohyun is obviously upset about something makes Sunggyu soften up instantly.

He doesn’t want to end the night with a possible argument so he ends up giving in and lifts his hand to ruffle up Woohyun’s hair.

“I’ll stay. I’m half an hour late by now anyway.”

 

Woohyun seems to be feeling better by the end of the weekend and soon it’s Monday and a new week is over them.

Sunggyu enjoys Mondays. He gets to sleep in because one, he doesn’t have work on Mondays and two, Woohyun always has to leave early for his own shift. It’s not that he particularly enjoys not waking up next to his boyfriend but once in a while, a morning with only himself as his company isn’t all that bad.

He’s a man of routines so when the daylight through the curtains wakes him up and he _still_ feels a weight curled up next to him, he is mildly disorientated.

“Woohyun?” he tries with hoarse morning voice and when he doesn’t get a response he repeats himself while lifting his hand to very softly shake his shoulder. Finally he gets a muffled reply and he sighs when Woohyun only presses himself even closer to him. “Aren’t you late for work? It’s almost ten.”

Woohyun hums and Sunggyu doesn’t really understand how he can be so sleepy when they did nothing but stay in all weekend.

“I called in sick,” Woohyun finally mumbles against Sunggyu’s shoulder but only for a short while as the older of the two soon pulls away to sit up in the bed.

“You’re sick?” Sunggyu asks and instinctually reaches out to press his palm to the younger’s forehead but stops when Woohyun grabs his wrist and takes a hold of his hand instead.

There’s a small smile on Woohyun’s lips when he shakes his head and he sounds almost a little abashed when he begins to explain himself. “I really didn’t feel like going today and it’s your day off so..” he trails off and Sunggyu snorts before he drops himself onto the bed again to let Woohyun cuddle up to him.

“Don’t blame me when you get fired,” he whispers when they’re laying close again and Woohyun chuckles softly as he lets his arm drape across Sunggyu’s chest to make sure he stays in bed.

Sunggyu normally doesn’t find it hard to say no but when it comes to Woohyun, he’s come to realise that he probably doesn’t use the word as much as he should. For the rest of the day he lets Woohyun stay with him and doesn’t really mind that he practically follows him around and sits close to him at every chance he gets. No, Woohyun isn’t usually this clingy but Sunggyu decides that it must be because he’s either too bored or maybe feels a little guilty about not going to work that morning. Everything will probably be back to normal tomorrow.

But Woohyun isn’t back to normal on Tuesday either.

If anything, he seems even more clingy and Sunggyu ends up having to tell him off when Woohyun tries to coax him into staying home from work. He hates to raise his voice because he knows that Woohyun is sensitive about it but this time he had to make sure the younger knew that especially work was something he couldn’t just throw aside.

It bothers him for the most of the day and he spends hours trying to prepare himself for the apologise that he is sure is needed to make sure Woohyun isn’t going to ignore him for a day or two. He even buys one of those stupid gossip magazines on his way home from work because he knows that Woohyun loves those.

He actually prepares himself a lot so when he gets home to Woohyun who greets him with a smile and a kiss, he’s one step closer to realising that something is _definitely_ wrong.

His suspicion is only fed when Woohyun’s behaviour continues throughout the whole of Wednesday and when he on Thursday shows up at Sunggyu’s workplace with lunch, it’s the last straw.

Is Sunggyu forgetting something? He had checked the date and was relieved to see that they’re still at the end of January. Which means he still has a few weeks left until Woohyun’s birthday and their anniversary isn’t exactly around the corner either. So it must be something else. Maybe Woohyun is trying to make up for something, butSunggyu can’t figure out what it might be.

 

On Friday when Sunggyu returns from work, he only gets to step in through the door before Woohyun is there as well with a wide grin on his face.

Woohyun is soon close enough to assist Sunggyu in taking off his coat and by now, the older of the two is so sure that something really is wrong.

In that moment, Sunggyu hears his phone go off in his pocket but before he gets to reach for it, Woohyun is tugging at his arm and he soon does something Sunggyu doesn’t really expect in a moment like this. Woohyun moves in quickly and wraps his arms around Sunggyu in a tight hug, his face hidden against the crook of his neck.

“I missed you today,” Woohyun whispers and the way his lips moves against his skin as he speaks makes Sunggyu think that it’s not just an attempt to act cute.

When Sunggyu doesn’t seem like he’s opposing the attention, Woohyun leans back and Sunggyu only shortly notices the smug smile on Woohyun’s face before the younger pulls him in for a kiss.

Soon Sunggyu is being pulled further into the apartment by the pair of arms around his neck but there’s something that’s bothering Sunggyu and even an eager and willing Woohyun isn’t enough to distract him from what’s been on his mind for the past few hours.

He grabs Woohyun by his shoulders and forces the kiss to break, the younger of the two obviously surprised by the act.

“Wha—“

Sunggyu cuts him off before he gets to say more. “What’s going on, Woohyun?” he presses and for a moment Woohyun look genuinely confused.

“What do you mean? I just-“

“Dongwoo called me just as I left work,” Sunggyu continues and now Woohyun doesn’t look confused anymore but rather guilty.

He’s retracted his arms by now and Sunggyu eases his grip on his shoulders before he continues after a moment of silence. “He asked me if I could _please_ wait with my heavy amount of work for the weekend and make time to go out with him tonight, because _you_ had told him neither of us had time for anything.”

Woohyun stiffens visibly like he’s been caught doing something bad, which he has, in a sense. He looks down at the ground and this is when Sunggyu starts to lose his patience.

“Woohyun, seriously, what’s wrong with you? Usually you’re the one who wants to go out but now I can’t even go see my friends! Damn it, we’ve been dating for three years, do you really think I would as much as consider letting go of us because of Dongwoo’s silly high school crush on me?”

Woohyun picks his head up at this. “It’s not--“ he tries but is soon cut off again by Sunggyu who’s raising his voice by now.

“I know you were upset about it but come on! You can’t make me push my best friend away because of your insecurities and-“

This time it’s Woohyun’s time to cut the other off. “It’s not about Dongwoo,” he says, voice a little high pitched and he’s obviously trying to hold back some kind of emotion.

“What? Don’t lie to me, it’s really obvious—“

“It’s _not_ about Dongwoo!” The outburst makes Sunggyu shut up at once and now he’s the one who doesn’t really know what to say.

Woohyun plays with his fingers and even if he’s an adult by age, Sunggyu sometimes feels like he’s nothing but a big child.

“It’s just..” Woohyun starts. “I just really, _really_ want to spend time with you right now.”

Sunggyu raises his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean? Did something happen?” He sounds a short, insecure laughter. “Are you going to break up with me?”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, I would never do that.” Woohyun is still not looking straight at Sunggyu – his eyes seemingly doing their best to not meet with Sunggyu’s.

“Then tell me what’s going on, Woohyun! You’ve been acting strange for so long, it’s driving me crazy!”

Woohyun purses his lips as he brings his hand up to run it through his hair. “You know what happened with Myungsoo’s uncle..”

Honestly, they haven’t talked about it much. Myungsoo’s uncle was a person that the two of them, along with everyone else in their group of friends, saw as a relative to themselves. Whether they needed help with studying back when they went to school or needed advice on life situations, he was always the one they’d come to. Thus, when he died, it was a shock to everyone. He fell down a ladder in his own home and broke his neck; an unfair accident and unpredictable in every way. But Sunggyu can’t tell what this has to do with Woohyun being this overly clingy and he simply waits and gives the younger time to continue his explanation.

“It’s just.. it made me think, you know. Appreciate what I have. What if you slipped on the pavement and hurt yourself or what if I crashed with the car.”

“Woohyun, you can’t lock yourself inside here just because you’ve become aware of that accidents sometimes happen,” Sunggyu tries to explain softly, but the frustrated sigh that leaves his boyfriend makes him realise that it probably isn’t that simple for the other.

“I’m afraid of losing you, okay? And I’m not talking about breaking up, I’m talking about we don’t know if one of us one day won’t return home at the end of the day. That’s why I want to spend a lot of time with you.”

Woohyun’s eyes are blank and Sunggyu knows that he’s trying to hold back tears after this statement – it’s obviously something that’s bothered him a lot because even if it’s overall a little ridiculous, the fact that Woohyun is so emotional about makes Sunggyu feel affected by it as well.

He takes a few steps forward to close the distance between them before he wraps his arms around Woohyun to pull him into his embrace. “You’re so stupid,” he whispers and kisses the side of his face when he feels the younger respond to the hug. “You’re honestly so very, very stupid.”

“Don’t call me stupid,” Woohyun mumbles half-heartedly against Sunggyu’s shoulder, which earns him an even tighter embrace.

“I love you, Woohyun,” Sunggyu corrects himself. “But you really can’t continue this. Accidents happen but the thing about them is, you don’t know when. We need to live and life is about taking risks. It’s what makes it worth it. Isn’t that also why we’re together now?”

He pulls away and is relieved when he sees a small smile on Woohyun’s lips. The younger nods slowly and Sunggyu moves in to kiss him softly, deciding that he’s preached enough by now. It makes him feel content when Woohyun decides to actually talk to him and even if this didn’t turn out as an actual argument, he’s thankful they seemingly worked things out rather quickly.

“I’m sorry,” Woohyun says softly with a smile on his lips that Sunggyu doesn’t know how to interpret before the other continues. “Can we still stay here tonight?”

Sunggyu laughs and leans in to capture Woohyun’s lips again, this time in a much deeper kiss and he brings his hands up to cup the younger’s face in the process. It only takes a few moments before Sunggyu starts leading the other backwards through the apartment and this time it’s Woohyun’s turn to break the kiss.

“What are you doing?” he asks with an awkward chuckle.

“I think you deserve to get your mind off things for a bit,” he says and when Woohyun is about to speak again, he’s shut up by another kiss and a pair of hands on his hips pushing at him again.

-

Woohyun’s toes curl against the sheets when Sunggyu’s fingers presses up just right inside of him and he grips a little tighter at the older’s upper arm. Sunggyu takes it as a sign that he’s doing something right and with a smile on his lips, he leans down to press a few kisses to Woohyun’s neck – avoiding his lips as he doesn’t want to cut off the source of the slowly increasing sounds escaping the younger.

“Hyung—please-“ Woohyun moans and the sound of his voice only feeds Sunggyu’s own arousal. He’s so adamant on making the younger feel good, though, that he pushes his thought of hurrying up aside and starts moving a little lower on the bed.

“I love you,” he whispers and kisses his lips before he starts moving down, lips as well. He presses kisses down Woohyun’s chest and stomach, thoroughly enjoying the way Woohyun’s chest heaves with each heavy breath and soon he’s low enough to nibble at the sensitive skin of his groin.

A louder moan leaves Woohyun’s lips when Sunggyu takes him into his mouth. He still has his fingers inside of him and he soon adds another, his mouth taking Woohyun’s cock deeper in to distract him from anything uncomfortable. Uncomfortable seems to be the last thing Woohyun’s is feeling now, though, his back arching off the mattress at the overwhelming pleasure.

“Sunggyu, please, I can’t-“ he almost begs and only now does Sunggyu pull back to move back to hovering over Woohyun instead. He slowly pulls out his fingers and Woohyun only gets to sound a quiet whine before Sunggyu captures his lips in a kiss. It doesn’t take long before he feels Woohyun’s hands working his pants open and pushing them down and he groans when a hand touches and strokes his own, untouched, hard cock.

He curses under his breath and pulls away to get his pants all the way off before reaches out for the small bottle of lube next to Woohyun on the bed. He pours a decent amount into his hand and when he reaches down to slick up himself, he feels a hand on his neck pulling him into a new, lustful kiss that he’s pretty sure means that he better hurry up.

He does, and when he pushes in he does his best to keep the kiss going even if it only turns messy when both find it necessary to utter sounds from the sensation of the act. Sunggyu doesn’t give the younger a lot of time to adjust since he spent a while preparing him and rolls his hips to start thrusting into him slowly. The whole thing is very sensual and Sunggyu loves that they have taken their time for once instead of rushing through the foreplay to get to this part. He also loves the way Woohyun’s legs find their way around his hips, beckoning him to go deeper.

It only takes so long before both of them are reduced to nothing but raw emotions and the sound of skin slapping against skin is only drowned out by Woohyun’s moaning as he clings onto the older. It’s only when Sunggyu changes the angle just slightly that Woohyun is brought over the edge, body tensing as he comes. Sunggyu follows right away when he feels the other tighten around him and he slows down to ride out his orgasm.

They are both breathing heavily when Sunggyu finally pulls out and falls to the bed next to Woohyun who instantly rolls onto his side to stay close to him. They are both sweaty and breathing heavily but this doesn’t stop Sunggyu from wrapping his arms around the younger and pull him close into his embrace and Woohyun definitely doesn’t seem to mind either. They whisper sweet nothings to each other and overall this moment feels perfect. Sunggyu even catches himself thinking that if this is the way they make up maybe then he isn’t too scared of any upcoming bigger arguments.

“I can’t believe you thought I was upset because of Dongwoo.” Woohyun snickers against the crook of his neck after a while of comfortable silence and Sunggyu groans.

“You’re ruining the moment,” he returns and brings his hand to softly flick the back of Woohyun’s head. It earns him a deep chuckle as response and he finds himself smiling.

 

At least for now, Woohyun seems to be over his worries and if this is what Sunggyu needs to do to keep his boyfriend’s mind off these trivial matters, he’ll gladly help him more often.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in ages and /especially/ not smut so please bear with me haha. i hope it wasn't too bad and that you actually caught the idea of it.


End file.
